


Thunderous

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: Turning to his husband, he flinched. Draco stood arms folded with a thunderous scowl on his face.“Please don’t divorce me.” Harry joked, averting his eyes. Draco let out an exasperated huff, a small smile forming on his lips. “Hm.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 262
Collections: Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar





	Thunderous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



> This is for my fabulous friend, it’s not quite the 100 word wonders you write, but I thought this would give you a smile 💙

“Can you stop being utterly ridiculous?” Draco sighed, shaking his head at his husband. Harry had been hammering nails into the wall of their living room for about twenty minutes, every time he’d raise the hammer to the nail Draco would wince.

It was his own fault really, he’d complained several times they had no photographs on their walls. Unfortunately Harry saw this as a challenge, why he didn’t use magic really astounded Draco.

“Right! Now where are those frames..” Harry mumbled to himself, he flicked through several different picture frames stacked up against the sofa, scowling at ones he didn’t like, shaking his head at others. 

“Aha!” He exclaimed, a grin forming on his face. The picture in question was one Draco really hated, it featured him very appearing dishevelled sitting on a bed in St. Mungos, cradling their newborn son. Holding up the frame to the light, he slid it up the wall and hooked it on the nail. He couldn’t believe it had been twelve years since that day.

Turning to his husband, he flinched. Draco stood arms folded with a thunderous scowl on his face.

“Please don’t divorce me.” Harry joked, averting his eyes. Draco let out an exasperated huff, a small smile forming on his lips. “Hm.”


End file.
